Hikari: The Only One
by citrus luver
Summary: Three thousands years ago, pharaohs ruled as gods in the land of Egypt. But even Gods themselves doubt themselves as is the case of one young pharaoh... plague by guilt... of failure... that is till encouragement comes his way... in the form of an very u
1. Chapter 1: Pharaoh's Weakness

****

Hikari:

The Only One

__

By Citrus Luver

* * *

****

Author's Note: Wow! Another Yu-gi-oh! fic that I have to work on now. This idea… uh… I have absolutely no earthly idea if anyone has written something like this. This first chapter kinds of sets the plot… only the outcome is a little different… actually probably a lot different from what one might expect. The result is actually interesting… so please give this fic a chance… and not be intimidated by the first chapter. I am really hoping that it will get better.

Also… second note… this fic will have shonen-ai. Fluffy scenes… kisses… and stuff… probably no intense make out scenes… so probably nothing that fits onto the yaoi scale… that is into I feel confident enough to write anything close to a lemon or a lime. Which might not happen… considering I am horrible at writing sex scenes. In other words this is your warning… do not read if you are not comfortable with shonen-ai, boy x boy basically.

This is definitely an alternate universe with a lot of OOC especially on Atemu's part. Yes, Yami, Yami Yuugi, mou hitori no boku or whatever you want to call our namonaki pharaoh who is no longer nameless… in this fic he will be known as Atemu. Also, Japanese names will be used… I like them better than dub names. Don't know their equivalents… there are tons of fan sites out there that gives a more adequate translation then I could ever give.

Also the pairings will not be announce at this time. Mainly because that gives away one of the biggest parts in this whole fic… secondly I haven't decided if I want to add in some more characters. Also some of the pairings will be straight.

I think I covered everything… except the beginning thing about The Sennen Magic Book. That is actually a book in the anime/manga… only I'm not sure if that's the real title… and the stuff I wrote about it actually from the anime/manga… the info was taken from janime's site. I do not own that. Want more information about it… go there or any other fan sites.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! in any shape or form. Course me, like everyone else wishes that they did.

* * *

_ The Sennen Magic Book_

It was stated that when 99 innocent souls are sacrificed a power of incredibility would be released… a power that could define truth and stop evil. But when Pharaoh Akunumkanon and Priest Akunadin performed the ritual, something went terribly wrong. Seven Sennen Items were created… the Sennen Tauk, the Sennen Ankh, the Sennen Eye, the Sennen Ring, the Sennen Scale, the Sennen Rod and the Sennen Puzzle. But with it four days of terror passed through Egypt… on the first day, thunder poured down from the heavens. On the second day, day became night and night became day. On the third day the world was turned upside down. Then finally on the fourth day, three beasts emerged from nowhere. They were the God of the sky and earth...Saint Winged Dragon Ra, the God of light and darkness… Giant God Soldier Obelisk, and finally the God of eternal good and evil...Sky Dragon Osiris. Then the Pharaoh went crazy and was murdered in a raid… thus beginning the reign of Pharaoh Atemu who inherited the Sennen Puzzle, his destiny.

****

Chapter 1

Pharaoh's Weakness

Pit…pat…pit… pat… pit… pat

The sound of sandals running through the cold stone floor of the palace filled the hollow halls of the palace. Momentarily the echoes of the wall skid to a stop as a golden door was thrown open… a young woman appeared… draped in white. Her normally warm chocolate brown eyes filled with worry as she scanned the vast room before her… the gold that glittered in the sunlight… the statues of the gods that they worshipped. "Priestess Isis," a strong, powerful voice filled the vast room. The young woman dropped to her knees… bowing her to her superior. "Rise, Priestess. What news have you brought for me today."

The woman hesitantly got up… her eyes still aimed to the ground. "My Pharaoh… I fear I bring bad news once more," stated the young woman. A lone sigh hissed through the room.

"What is it this time, Priestess. Another raid by the thieves? Another tomb been over turned?" questioned the Pharaoh.

"No, worse my Pharaoh. Another village has been burned. I fear the forces are on the move again. I have conversed with the other priests and priestesses… we all fear that the gods will awake again soon… wrecking Egypt once more."

Another sigh filled the room. "Guards," called the Pharaoh. A rustle in the room could be heard before the ruler spoke again. "Assemble five healers and mehjis to the attacked village… tend to the weak and get as much information as possible out of them. Then bring the other priests in here. Tell the cooks that lunch will be served in the throne room today." A simple yes was heard before the guards left… leaving the priestess alone with her pharaoh. A rustle was heard in the now almost empty room… a flick of a cape could be heard… as a young man no more than sixteen appeared before the shadows of darkness… a pair of stern yet caring crimson red eyes that showed fatigue and ounces of youth appeared before the young priestess. His blond bangs crowned his tanned skin… gold glistened from his body… especially a golden upside down pyramid hanging around his neck.

"Tell me Isis… now that we are alone. What other secrets have you been hiding?"

"Pharaoh… I…" muttered the young woman… streak of crimson formed under her wide eyes… before looking down. "How did you know, my Pharaoh?"

"I have known you since I was still a prince. You were one of my father's favorite priestesses. You were like an older sister to me... a second mother when my own died. As you know Priestess, we've always been close… I know when you're hiding something from me," muttered the pharaoh… his deep… strong commanding voice loosing to that of a soothing… almost loving whisper. "So… will you tell me… the truth now Priestess?" muttered the young Pharaoh.

The young woman sighed… as she fidgeted with her fingers before looking up. "Very well, my pharaoh. Through the Sennen Tauk… I… I see light ahead for us… but… but…with light I also see a price… a price of sacrifice to get there." The young ruler drew a breath before speaking.

"In what form."

"In love."

"Love?!" The young ruler's eyes widened… before a small smirk appeared upon his face. "Now… now Priestess… if this has anything to do with me finding a queen and producing a heir. Now not the time to discus such matters. I know you and Priest Mahado's opinion on me producing a heir for the empire to continue… but… really Priestess."

The young woman sighed… before reaching up and silencing the young boy Pharaoh. "No, that's not at all what I mean. Yes, love is the key… but… but…"

The golden doors were thrown open once again… separating Isis and the young pharaoh as five men appeared. Each walked into the throne room with dignity and power before bowing down before their pharaoh as Isis did the same. "You may stand," commanded the boy ruler… his voice returning that of power. "Come, we have much to talk about… with the darkness that Priestess Isis has already conversed with you all about."

"Pharaoh…" said the youngest of the five priests.

"Priest Seto," acknowledged the boy ruler.

"This darkness… we've talked about this for months… how to destroy it. How it stop it. Where it is. Planned and argued… yet… we still don't know what it is. How do we stop something that we don't know what it is? I find this futile, my Pharaoh."

"Nothing is futile Priest Seto," conversed a different priest.

"Yes it is… Priest Mahado. You know it. We all know it. Priestess Isis has foreseen our future in the Sennen Tauk… seen the destruction that's ahead of us. What's the point any more, my Pharaoh. What's the point?"

"The point is Priest Seto. The people, we are here to serve and protect this land that the gods have given us. That is why we fight," said the pharaoh. A sigh escaped his lips… he knew that Seto wouldn't listen to him… in a way… he didn't really believe even half of what he had just said.

* * *

The young pharaoh sighed as he let out a large yawn. The day's events had gotten worse after the meeting with his six most trusted advisors. They had broken out into another argument… that had caused tension throughout the palace for the rest of the day.

And the young pharaoh knew the cause of it all… it was because of him. In a way, he was a huge failure… he was only a child with only half of his training completed before his father's death. In a way no one respected him deep down… they only called him Pharaoh because… that was his blood… but the young ruler knew… that was the only reason.

Since he had gained the throne two years ago… Egypt had gone from bad to horrible. Thieves raided the villages daily… the empire was in doing horribly by the days… foreigners were slowly appearing onto the shores of the Mediterranean. The young boy Pharaoh had tried everything in his power to make Egypt prosperous again… but nothing seemed to work. And with ancestors like the ones he had… he had a lot to strive for before he could win the respect of his people. His father, the late pharaoh, was great. Everyone loved him… till he went crazy. He made Egypt prosperous… powerful and everyone respected him. That's what the young boy pharaoh longed for… but… it was also his greatest weakness… his desire to please others.

Slipping into a chair he stared at his reflection… his useless self. Frustration filled his heart before banging his hand upon the table upsetting the items upon the golden desk. A small stone craved portrait fell into his hands. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at the portrait of his parents… two people that he really didn't know… especially his mother. She had died not long after giving birth to him… she was beautiful… but frail. She had a kind heart…and his father loved her.

Then there was his father… a man of great power and kindness. Yet he barely knew him either… his father was always away… fighting… helping people or ruling. In a way, the young boy pharaoh felt that everyone knew his own father better than he knew him.

"Mother, Father," muttered the young ruler… two stray tears escaped from him… landing onto the portrait… splashing it wet. "I… I'm so sorry. So sorry that I'm such a failure. Egypt is in ruins Father. Nobody respects me… nobody acknowledges me. Even my own advisors kid with me… as if I am still a child… not their king… not their ruler. I'm so sorry Father, Mother. That… that I couldn't have been someone better… someone more respected."

"You gave me the empire… said it was destined that I would become a powerful ruler, Father. You said that was why you named me after a god. I didn't really believe you then… and now. Now, I know. I'm not a good ruler. I'm a failure."

__

Darkness… light… bright light…big amethyst eyes… pale flawless skin that radiated its own light. Big… beautiful eyes that sparkled… a petite smile that melted his heart. "I believe in you… always," a voice said… breaking the silence… the voice… it was beautiful like bells… like that of a god. "Always."

"Always."

A pair of crimson eyes slapped open as sunlight poured into room. The feeling of sweat covered his skin… a young woman sat beside him… stroking his hand… lovingly. "M… Mana," muttered the young ruler. "W…what…"

"Shush," muttered the young woman. "Don't try speaking now my Pharaoh."

"W… what happened?" muttered the boy ruler. The young girl sighed… before looking away… hurt was present in her chocolate brown eyes. The boy ruler watched the young girl… one of his childhood friends, now she was an apprentice to Mahado. Tears were present in her normally vibrant eyes as she tried to keep them back. "Its okay, Mana. Won't you tell me what happened?" asked the boy ruler once more.

The young girl turned around… her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her pharaoh… her childhood playmate. Before once again bursting into a wave of tears… before throwing herself upon the boy ruler's chest. "Shush," muttered the pharaoh… stroking the young girl as she sobbed. "Whatever happened is… is over now."

"I… I ... we thought we'd lost you. Some…idiot tried to poison you. Master saved you."

"Poison," muttered the boy ruler… his mind falling back into that of a daze… half aware of the young girl crying into his chest… half… stunned and half not that someone was already trying to murder him. In a way… he was expecting this day to come sooner or later… at least this way… he knew he wasn't the only one that thought he was a failure.

"Mana." A strong… horrified voice filled the room… breaking the near silence that eloped the room. The young girl immediately pulled herself from the pharaoh's chest… embarrassment was present upon her face.

"P… Priestess Isis," muttered the young girl… bowing to her superior.

"We told you to watch over the Pharaoh… n… not like that," scolded the older woman. Mana immediately looked down… fidgeting as she shifted her weight back and forth.

"Priestess Isis," the sound of scolding could be heard… startling both Isis and Mana. "Don't be so hard on the girl."

"But…"

"Priestess," said the boy ruler once more… his voice once again in full command as his eyes flashed at the two girls… giving away his true intent.

Getting that the pharaoh was playing around Isis humbly bowed before the pharaoh before excusing Mana… leaving the two alone. "Pharaoh… the way you act sometimes… it's almost as if you haven't grown at all since when you were young. The way Mana… acts towards you…"

"Priestess," muttered the boy ruler. He sighed… before looking away. Knowing that if the young priestess was to see his true nature… even she could turn on him… for that he had to be strong and gain his composure once more.

"Fine… we won't speak of it anymore… but your dream… now that is another matter."

"My dream?" Startled the boy ruler turned… looking at the young priestess. "How… how did you know?"

"I… I know because the Sennen Items have tied us all together. We know each other's feelings… know each other's strengths… weaknesses… dreams… hopes… even fears."

"Fears," muttered the boy ruler. His eyes widening as he stared into the young woman's eyes. "So you know? Know about what I think of myself?"

"Yes."

"And the others?"

"Priest Mahado knows… and I'm pretty sure so does Priest Shada… as does Shimon."

"And Priest Seto?"

"You fear him so?"

"No," snapped the boy ruler quickly… almost too quickly. The young priestess sighed. "Y… you won't tell anyone… will you?" asked the boy ruler… his voice filled with uncertainty. For a split second the young priestess sworn in place of her pharaoh… she saw that of a weak boy… a scared and lonely boy who longed for the love and approval of his parents…and the young priestess sympathized the boy. She knew that all his life… he had never known the love of his parents… never really known his mother… or his father that he was trying so hard to surpass.

"No… I promise my pharaoh. I won't tell. But still… your dream… it tells a lot."

"Tell?"

"Yes, my pharaoh. There are two kinds of dreams… dreams of amusement and dreams that foretell the future."

"And… my dream was one of those?"

"I'm afraid so, my Pharaoh. But… this dream… this young one in it. Can you tell me about the child?"

The young pharaoh sighed… before closing his eyes... straining to remember the young beauty in his mind. "The child was a boy… a boy with stunning amethyst eyes… flawless pale skin… not burned by Ra at all. And… and his voice it was like bells… like that belonging to a god."

The young priestess smiled… as she watched her pharaoh describe the child that had entered his dreams… knowing full well that this child was real… was that light that she had foreseen in her tauk. But deep in her mind… she knew that nothing ended perfectly… but at least this time… he could at least experience love just once in his life.

She stayed for a long time in her pharaoh's chambers… watching him fall back asleep… the way his chest would raise and fall to his strong breathe. The hot Egyptian wind blew through the air... chilling the room. Gently she smoothed back a piece of his hair… exposing his sun tanned face… he slept so peacefully for once… yet she knew… she knew that he was stuck in childhood and adulthood… still longing for someone's approval… but Isis knew. She had foreseen… not in her Sennen tauk but in her heart that her pharaoh would make them proud… guide Egypt back from destruction.

If only he knew, that he was had the capability and strength. Isis sighed before leaving her pharaoh's side… lightly she kissed his lips… slavering the feel of his lips. That was her secret… her darkest secret… that through the years watching him grow up… she had slowly fallen for him… her pharaoh. But she knew… that he didn't love her. Sure, he loved to tease her when they were alone… but that was it. The way he looked at her it was the same as with any of his other closest friends… even many times he would tell her he thought of her as an older sister.

"Please don't give up, my pharaoh," muttered the young woman before leaving her pharaoh's room. A small tear fell… splashing the stone walkway.

****

A/N: Well… how was that? Liked it? Hated it? Indifferent? I really want to know!!! So please review!! I care what you all think so far. Also fans of my other Yu-gi-oh fics… they are not abandoned. Inspiration to work on this fic came to me again… so I decided to cherish it by finishing this first chapter… and half way through the second chapter. They will be worked on… probably update either sometime in these two weeks… or definitely 2 and half weeks from today after my midterms. T.T I will definitely work on them during winter break.


	2. Chapter 2: The Child

****

A/N: The next chapter… another short one. Another chapter to advance the plot some.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

****

Chapter 2

The Child

As day turned to night, the land stayed quiet. The sound of sand blowing through the vast oasis could be heard. Only the sound of a small fire cracking could be heard belonging to a small camp. A small boy wrapped in a cloth blanket… a small tent in the background. A small chipped cup in his hands… now and then he would momentarily sip the liquid within… his amethyst eyes were filled with fatigue and sadness as he stared up at the stars… admiring the glittering stars… his only companion over the years.

Hours later the young boy was still found staring into the stars… his cup laid forgotten beside him. The fire was staring to demolish as the pieces of firewood was coming closer and closer to its stage of becoming plain ash.

High in the skies… a shooting star zipped through the sky… startling the boy before he smiled. Remembering a childhood legend that he had once heard of how if you wish upon a shooting star your deepest desire could be fulfilled. The boy smiled as he closed his eyes… muttering a few words under his breath… too quiet for anyone to hear.

* * *

As Ra reappeared over the horizon once again tainting Egypt with day once more. The small villages located along the Nile once again was bustling with the business of the day. While back in Khemet the young boy pharaoh was recovering from his near death experience. The cooks of the palace had been beheaded just two days earlier… by the orders of Shimon, the Pharaoh's highest advisor.

Draped in his purple cape and pale white silk robe, the young pharaoh returned to his throne room. He merely nodded at the guards before regaining his throne. Scanning the room, he found Priestess Isis standing some meters away. "Priestess?"

The young priestess merely bowed…looking down at her boy pharaoh… a streak of crimson crossed over her cheeks. "My Pharaoh."

"No, I need you not today. Go to the village and see what mockery is taking place. Take two guards with you if you wish… they are of no use to me today."

"Yes, my pharaoh." The young priestess stated before standing and leaving the throne room. She left the palace gates not bothering with guards… nobody in the village messed with her any ways. She had somewhere special she wanted to visit today… one of her childhood friends from long ago. When she was in training to be a priestess… she had met a family that showed her love and courage. Their youngest daughter became her best friend… even now after so many years.

* * *

Ra was slowly reaching the halfway point in the sky before a young man walked into the streets of the small village. He was draped poorly. A shirt five sizes too big covered his body. The shirt was torn and wore over the years. A small blanket covered his shoulder blades. His eyes were reverted to the ground… in his hands a small bridle was held tightly in his petite hands. The rope was tied to an elderly horse that looked like the end of its day would be arriving soon.

The young boy's feet kicked up dirt from the ground he stood upon. A small blush covered his face as he heard the sound of the merchants calling out to him. Every now and then, the young boy would slip a glaze upwards at the strange little stands that sold such strange things that he had never seen before quickly reverting his glaze back down to the ground.

The boy continued walking… not paying much attention to where he was going exactly… not paying much attention to the people around him when he crashed into an old man… knocking them both down. Uneasily the boy bit his lips before looking up at the person he knocked down. He gasped in horror as drips of hot red liquid touched his hand. A broken clay pot littered around them. The old man's eyes were closed… tears formed upon the boy's eyes… blinking them back. Nothing made sense anymore to the boy… as his world came crashing down once again… his eyes fogged up… his brain stopped interpreting anything.

* * *

"I really must be going Akirsha, but I'll be back."

"Sometime this week?" asked a hopeful young woman. A small bundle cradled in her arms.

"Maybe. I don't know," spoke the other woman. She said simply. In a way she knew she could probably come see her friend again… but deep down she knew she should stay by her pharaoh. He needed her. He needed them all. He was still weak… without an heir and depressed. If anything happened to him, well she didn't really want to think about that possibility. The thought of Seto ruling Egypt was just too scary of a thought to wonder on. Seto was well… Seto was arrogant… too arrogant, and the fact that his heart had frozen over years ago. His only desire was to achieve the greatest ka of the world… to be strong, and that scared Isis.

"I understand," muttered the young woman. She looked down… blushing and mentally cursing herself for wishing such a thing. A simple 'em' left Isis's lips followed by an uneasily silence that broke between the two best friends before Isis simply sighed… looking away.

"I… I should probably go now." Straying one look back at her childhood friend she sighed and walked away… knowing that she shouldn't come back anymore. Even though she knew, she would be welcomed… it would be awkward. She cursed herself at not noticing before that she and Akirsha had slowly drifted apart after each visit. The long time lapse had slowly demolished their friendship, and their lot in life. She was a priestess, deemed forever to stand by her pharaoh's side. She was a holder of the Sennen Tauk, a mystical item that with the others determined Egypt's fate. While Akirsha was simply a wife of a merchant, a commoner who probably would never see their ruler's face and if she ever did. The reason would probably result in death.

Every now and then, the young priestess slipped a glaze backward at her friend, yet the glaze was always short till she knew she couldn't see her anymore. Yet each step she took, she longed to run back to Akirsha and her child. Yet deep in her heart she knew that walking away would be the best for both of them. It would be safer for her and easier in case the day comes that she and all the Sennen Item holders would have to sacrifice their lives for Egypt. A choice that she knew was present in all of their minds… especially the pharaoh's.

As she winded around the corner a fruit stand the sound of an angry mob filled her ears… taking her out of her troubles. Quickly she scanned the street, ending her glaze in the center of the market where all the streets met up as one. A large group of people was gathered around… yelling and screaming the words "kill, kill, kill". Sighing the young priestess immediately ran to the mob. She hadn't planned on making herself known to everyone… but this time unfortunately she had to. Pushing her way into the center of the mob, she gasped in horror at the sight. A young boy, blood covered his face… his body in the hands of one of the strongest men of the village. His head hung limping… revealing to the young priestess that he was unconscious… maybe even dead at this horrid beating.

She cringed watching the man strike another punch at the young boy… releasing more liquid that perspired over the man's fist before once again setting up for the next strike. Horror filled her soul as she bit her lips… before releasing the taste of blood into her mouth. She had been told not to speak… not to anger the villagers… that was the guards' duty… but this time… this time was different. A young defenseless child was in danger… possibly either already being judged by Osiris or is almost there. "Stop!" She shouted… running into the circle and grabbed the insane avenger's fist. The old man growled at her… in his fury he slammed the young priestess to the ground. Isis groaned…her vision became bury… as she watched the insane man throw another punch before blacking out.

* * *

"Priestess… priestess."

The sound of a far away kind voice could be heard… awaking the young woman from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered before opening. Ra's light filled the room as the outline of an old man came into focus. "Shimon?!"

"Ahh, you're awake, Priestess."

Groaning the young woman sat up… as she looked around the room… her room. "What… what happened? Where am I?"

"Priest Mahado and some of the guards found you on the street." Seeing the young priestess confused the old man continued. "The Pharaoh was getting worried when you didn't get back by nightfall."

"How long have I been asleep?" asked the young priestess startled.

"Two days now… we were worried that you would never wake up."

Her eyes widened… as she finally remembered what happened. Someone was beating up a young boy… a young defenseless boy. "And the boy?"

"Boy? Oh you mean the child that was lying next to you?"

"Yes! Where is he?"

Shimon sighed… before looking down… taking it as a sign of death the young priestess immediately broke into sobs. Startled Shimon looked up, Isis nearly never cried especially for a stranger. "You know him?"

"No," muttered Isis… shaking her head.

"Then why the tears? He's was just a child."

Burrowing her eye bows… Isis looked down. "I…" The door cracked open… saving her from her explanation. There in the doorway was Mahado… a smile appeared on his face as he saw that Isis was awake before addressing Shimon. "Priest Seto and Priest Karim wants you."

Shimon simply nodded before disappearing out the door. "Priestess," acknowledged Mahado.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Stunned Mahado looked into Isis's eyes, "how did you know?"

"It was obvious… the way you chose this moment to walk in, too obvious Mahado."

The young man sighed… a small pout appeared on his face. "Fine… fine. You caught me, but still Isis I did save you from interrogations. Surely you have the decency to at least thank me. Why the tears Isis? He is after all just a boy… a commoner."

"I… I don't know. I really don't know Mahado. I guess. I guess it's his eye," muttered Isis… looking away. "The intensity of the amethyst hue… for… for a moment there… I saw myself Mahado. I saw myself."

"I am sorry that I asked. I know your past is a hard thing for you to bear." Mahado commented causing the young priestess to immediately turn away.

"Mahado." Isis whispered… her breath labored before looking up. "Could… could you tell Pharaoh that I won't be able to attend the council today. I… I feel awfully tired."

"Of course," Mahado whispered. A streak of concern clearly vivid upon his forehead. "Do… do you need anything else?"

"No… just rest," Isis whispered before turning away.

Mahado sighed… his breath clouding over as he left the young priestess's chambers. He lightly closed the doors… before leaning his body frame over it. His vibrant chocolate brown eyes clouded over as he sighed… remembering Isis's looks just moments early. He loved her face… the way it sighed over for a child. She was so caring, loving and loyal. He just couldn't bear the thought of being so broken hearted. He… he was one of the only people living in the palace that knew her secret… for infatuation with the pharaoh. Yet, the pharaoh didn't return her feelings… pushed them away… and it angered the young priest. For he loved her, he loved her since the day he meet her all those years ago… when they were still children. Yet, he knew that she didn't look at him that way… just as how Pharaoh didn't love her… and it broke his heart.

****

A/N: Well… an interesting love triangle has been set already… more like an incomplete triangle.

Didn't I say this chapter was short… I decided to end it here… cause if I go any further… this it might lead to a cliff hanger and at this moment in time I don't feel at having a cliff hanger in this fic yet. So how was it? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Tell me!! Your reviews mean a lot to mean… helps me improve my writing if I know what you all want from me.

Also… I will post the next chapter of my other two Yu-gi-oh! fics soon. Probably before Christmas… Or at least in after ten days from on… that's when school ends for me… still next semester. I only posted this chapter up so soon because I already had most of this chapter written… so I thought to just post this chapter up… as of now.


End file.
